The New Girl
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Seth Rollins meets up with a new student and offers to train her.
1. Chapter 1

Seth Rollins sat on the floor at the Quad City Gym stretching out when he noticed an athletic looking blonde in a Black and the Brave Wrestling Academy tank top and gray sweat pants doing jumps on the boxes. She caught his eye because Black and the Brave is the school he opened with his friend and he'd never seen her face before. So, he assumed she had to be new.

The athletic blonde is in her zone. She's got her ear buds in and her favorite music playing in her ears. That's why she never noticed Seth get up and walk over to where she was working out. She never heard him come up behind her. She jumps down and damned near knocks him over. She takes out her ear buds so she's not shouting over her music as he puts his hands around her to steady her so she doesn't fall on top of him.

"Whoa, excuse me. I didn't see you standing there, dude."

Seth: "No worries. I got in your way. I was watching your form."

Jenna: "Seth freaken Rollins. I'm Jenna."

Seth: "Nice to meet you, Jenna. Nice shirt."

Jenna: "Thank you. I got it from the online shop. I want to eventually go to Black and the Brave."

Seth: "Well, this is a good start. We train hard over there and I recommend that my students start doing Cross Fit classes to warm up. If you're already working out, and in good physical shape, its easy, but still a really good work out."

Jenna starts cracking up laughing.

Jenna: "Easy? You called Cross Fit easy. That's cute, Rollins. We aren't all wrestling Gods who Cross Fit every hour of every day."

Seth: "You don't have to be a wrestling god or Goddess to do it."

Jenna: "I know, but it's not easy. This shit is hard and it takes a lot of concentration so I don't fall flat on my face or misstep."

Seth: "Wrestling is a lot like jumping on those boxes. If you misstep or fall flat on your face, the whole world gets to see it. At least this is private. Nobody needs to know if you mess something up."

Jenna: "I'm my own worst critic when it comes to everything. So, do you often pick up chicks at the gym? I'm not exactly at my sexiest right now."

Seth: "No. I don't make a habit out of picking up chicks at the gym. You're the first person I've seen outside of the school wearing a Black and the Brave shirt and I thought maybe I missed a student."

Jenna: "Nope. You haven't missed a student. I haven't tried to get enrolled yet. I'm getting physically ready for it because I know that ring is going to beat my ass as soon as I step in to it. Whoever trains me is going to be kicking my ass too. So, I have to make sure I am the best Jenna physically possible to train that hard and give it the time it deserves."

Seth: "What if I arranged it right now that you could be enrolled in the school and getting training outside of the school so you physically feel fit too. You're obviously in hell of a good shape."

Jenna: "Thank you. You'd make special arrangements for me? You haven't even seen me do anything aside from jumping on boxes and gracefully falling into your lap like a 3 legged goat."

Seth starts laughing.

Seth: "A three legged goat. I'd say you're more coordinated then that. Show me what you've got."

Jenna: "Right here? There's not even a ring here."

Seth: "But, there is one at Black and the Brave and I happen to know the instructors and the schedule. We can probably get a good session in right now if you're willing to go."

Jenna: "Hell yeah I'm willing to go. Seth Rollins is offering to take me to my dream school and train with me. I'll get my stuff."

Seth: "I'll see you in 20."


	2. Chapter 2

She damned near runs into the locker room to get her stuff. First, she freshens up a bit. She didn't want Seth to regret asking her to get into an enclosed space with him. She didn't change her clothes because there was no point if they were just going to get sweaty and gross again. She comes out and Seth is standing there doing something on his phone.

Jenna: "OK. I think I'm ready to get into a car with you."

Seth: "Perfect. I just got off the phone with Marek and we've got the whole day if we need it."

Jenna: "I can't wait to get started. This will be the test to see if I'm actually ready to do this wrestling thing full time or not. I've been interested since I was 15. I tried doing some stuff in high school and was pretty good at it, but let's face it. Davenport doesn't exactly have a lot of options for a female wrestler."

Seth: "That depends on where you look. You'd be surprised on what you could find in Davenport. Trust me. I know a lot of secrets when it comes to wrestling options around here."

Jenna: "Now I wish I knew you in high school. We could've been awkward teenage wrestling nerds together."

Seth: "Wrestling nerds. I like that."

Jenna starts laughing as they walk out to Seth's Tesla.

Jenna: "I heard you talking about this car in a podcast somewhere. I've never actually been inside or drove one of these before."

Seth: "It's a nice car. You'd be surprised how far you can actually go on one charge."

He unplugs the charger and opens her door for her. Jenna gets inside and puts on her seat belt. Now she really felt self- conscious. Seth didn't seem to mind her any considering she didn't even take a shower leaving the gym.

Jenna: "I'm sorry. I feel really gross and I'm in this nice car with my nasty gym clothes on and I didn't even shower before I left. I feel like I should be sitting on 50 towels."

Seth: "Relax. I'm just Colby Lopez today a normal, every-day casual wrestling nerd taking you to our session. If I thought you were nasty or gross I would've offered to take your car or walk. Spoiler alerts I sweat and get just as nasty as you and sometimes I even get in the car like that cuz I don't have time to clean up."

She didn't even hear the car start up as he backs out of the parking place. She felt herself totally relax as he turns on the radio and some random Green Day song is playing.

Jenna: "So, what the hell made you decide to take me off the box and to the wrestling academy?"

Seth: "Well, you saying you were interested in wrestling and going to Black and the Brave made me take you to the school, but you caught my eye on those boxes because you had poise and grace and looked like an expert up there. I'm always impressed with females who push themselves to the limits like that. It takes guts and I know some guys who have crapped out in the middle of the game."

Jenna: "Well, thank you. I appreciate the complement. I'm no expert. I've only been cross fitting maybe for a month now. I just got into the basic classes. I've been wrestling longer than that though."

Seth: "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking."

Jenna: "Old enough. I'm 30."

Seth: "Dude, you and I are the same exact age and you grew up in Davenport?"

Jenna: "Yeah. How did you guess?"

Seth: "You said you wrestled in high school in Davenport. So I assume you grew up there."

Jenna: "That's a fair assumption on your part."

Seth: "The 65 days a year I'm allowed to be home I'm surprised I haven't run into you sooner."

Jenna: "Well, I'm not exactly at the local Walmart looking for Seth Rollins to pop up in the line buying dog food and tightie whities."

Seth: "I don't wear tightie whities, but I would be buying dog food. I have two dogs."

Jenna: "Kevin and LeeLee that you share custody with your ex fiancé."

Seth: "Yeah. She watches them when I'm on the road."

Jenna: "I'm surprised you two can even look each other in the face after she burned you like that."

Seth: "It was a mutual burning let's just say that, but she's still civil to me for the sake of the dogs. I mean, we were together for 7 ½ years before that whole debacle unfolded."

Jenna: "There was a lot of speculation going on over that naked woman's photo on your twitter."

Seth: "Yeah. I can only imagine what was being said. Leigh was my ride or die chick and I couldn't believe she would stoop so low as to share those private pictures I sent her. She didn't even talk to me first like adults should do when there is a question out there. "

Jenna: "Let me ask you this and I'm going to keep in mind that I have no idea what really was going on and I don't personally know Leigh or the other woman and I sure as hell don't personally know you. In order for that photo to pop up on your twitter she'd have to be following you, yes?"

Seth: "Yeah. We were mutually following each other on twitter. I follow a lot of people. It doesn't mean everyone should send out naked selfies of themselves to me."

Jenna: "Yes and most normal human beings wouldn't use twitter as a form of sexting, but again I don't know the woman and I don't know the situation."

Seth: "The situation is this Zachara wanted my attention so she sent me a naked selfie. I opened it and looked at it and I liked it. I meant to delete the tweet off of my direct messages. Instead, it got retweeted on my feed and the whole WWE Universe saw it. I got called into Triple H's office over an offensive photo being posted on my feed. I'm thinking I'm basically going to the principal's office to get scolded for being an adult and having an adult conversation with another woman. That wasn't the case. See, when all of this started to unfold I was in the middle of a match on Raw. So, I had no idea that Leigh had even gotten involved in this whole naked photo war. I got blindsided as soon as I got out of the ring. Stephanie and Triple H both came running up to me like something was seriously wrong. So, my mind jumped to thinking someone was hurt and needed my attention.

Stephanie took me aside and asked me if I had been on any form of social media that day. I said yeah I had checked my twitter account earlier in the day and deleted some of my DMs, but I hadn't been on any social media form lately. First, she asked me who the woman was and I explained she's a newbie on NXT and we were friends and talking. That picture was never meant to go viral like it did. Stephanie called bullshit and confronted Zachara about the photo and of course, she denied ever sending it out.

Obviously it was sent out and it went to the WWE Universe and Triple H did some recon to cover out asses and lucky for me, it blew over. But, the revenge porn killed me. I instantly issued an apology and confronted Leigh about sending out those photos of me. You can imagine how that went."

Jenna: "Yeah. I do imagine how that went. A lot of cussing, accusations and an ugly break up where she basically said you left a good thing for a temporary thing."

Seth: "I left a good thing for a temporary thing? She never said that to my face. That must've been one of her little twitter baits she set out there."

Jenna: "Baits?"

Seth: "Yeah. Basically, she says I left a good thing for a temporary thing. Someone bites and says she has no idea what's happening and she goes off on that innocent person like a wild tornado because she needs somewhere to vent. It's bait."

Jenna: "Oh I see. So, you come out smelling like roses and she comes out looking like some crazed bitch who is trying to stir the pot."

Seth: "Basically, that's exactly what it is. Spoiler alerts I'm not a perfect guy and I don't smell like roses. I stepped in some shit on this one. I regret everything that happened with that situation and I'm glad they are both gone."

Jenna: "So you and Zachara are no longer together?"

Seth: "We haven't been together since I hurt my knee."

Jenna: "She's one of those bitches. You're her dude and she loves you as long as she can sit front row at WrestleMania and watch you perform or sit ring side as you main event shows. But, as soon as the chips are down and you need time to yourself, she's gone like the wind."

Seth: "Yeah and that wind smells like bullshit because she tried to get me involved in some political crap that was just unbelievable. She had pictures on her Instagram of racist stuff and she tried to justify it by saying she's a history buff and that symbol doesn't mean what everyone thinks it does."

Jenna: "I heard about that. That's supposedly why she was fired."

Seth: "Exactly. That and she's too much drama."


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna: "I can agree with that statement. We can move on now."

Seth: "Good because we're here."

He parks the car and Jenna gets out still tripping on the fact that she didn't hear the engine shut off on his car at all.

Jenna: "I can't get used to the fact that your car makes no noise. My care makes all kinds of noise."

Seth: "It took me some getting used to too. I had to get used to the fact that I had to plug it in to charge it. At the time, I was the only one in Davenport who owned this car and it gave me bragging rights."

Jenna: "And there he is the Rollins from the ring."

Seth: "Sorry. I just had to brag a little bit. Everyone else heard my stories before."

Jenna: "It's cool. I don't mind hearing your stories. I just don't care for the arrogance."

Seth: "I did promise you I'd be Colby and not Rollins today."

Jenna: "Exactly. Every time Rollins pops up on my date I'm going to charge you."

Seth: "Oh really? You're going to charge me what exactly?"

Jenna: "Shots. Every time I see or hear Rollins come up you own me a shot."

Seth: "All right. You're on."

They head into the school after he shakes on their deal making it official. Merrick greets Seth with a fist bump and a man hug.

Merrick: "Hey man how's it going? Long time no see bro."

Seth: "Yeah. I've been on the road doing my thing. How's the school?"

Merrick: "So far so good. We have a full roster this semester. What brings you and your lady friend here?"

Jenna: "I'm a future student on a tour of the facility."

She shows him her shirt.

Merrick: "Right on, another female wrestler on our roster. We don't have many ladies. Nice dude, I approve."

Seth: "Thanks man I'll see you inside."

Merrick: "All right, laters."

Seth: "Laters."

They head into the work out area where the ring is set up in the middle of the room. Jenna stares at it like it's glowing a heavenly light and singing to her. She starts day dreaming about her entrance into the ring.

"Making her way into the ring from Davenport, Iowa weighing in at 171 pounds and standing 5 10, the farmer's daughter miss Jenna McCarthy."

She visualizes her pose and drinking in the crowd in her leather shorts and tank top with leather boots. An adrenaline rush ran through her veins as she heard the crowd getting hyped for her. Suddenly, she was ready to get into the ring inexperience and all.

Jenna: "Do I have to take promo classes or is it just fly by improving?"

Seth: "Promos are as unique as you are. You don't need to be taught how to cut them, but it helps out. I had the pleasure of having The American Dream teach me how to do my promos with Dean doing dead on impressions of him to his face. He loved us like his sons."

Jenna: "That's awesome that you got to have that experience with him. I'm just sorry I don't have those same privileges."


End file.
